Wireless networks, such as cellular networks, may provide network connectivity to user devices, such as cellular telephones. Cellular telephones may access cellular networks using cellular radio access technologies (“RATs”), such as a third generation (“3G”) RAT, a fourth generation (“4G”) RAT, and/or another cellular RAT. Cellular telephones may also access cellular networks via one or more other networks, such as a wireless local area network (“WLAN”), also sometimes referred to as a “WiFi network.”
Some cellular network providers may support services, such as video conferencing, voice calls, or the like. When connected to a WiFi network, a cellular telephone may use such services. For example, when connected to a particular WiFi network, a cellular telephone may use a video conferencing service associated with a particular cellular network provider. The cellular network provider may deploy several gateway devices, such as Evolved Packet Data Gateways (“ePDGs”), which may allow the cellular network provider to provide the video conferencing service to the cellular telephone via the WiFi network. These ePDGs may be located in geographically distinct locations (e.g., in different cities or states within a particular country).